El día que los Weasley tuvieron TV
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Un año antes de que Ron entrara a Hogwarts, su padre recibe un paquete en la casa.


  
-o-   
  
**El día que los Weasley tuvieron TV   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**Prólogo:**   
Mientras estoy en busca de inspiración para continuar _"Harry Potter y la Gran Batalla de Chascos"_, esta idea vino a mi mente. Nada que hacer... tuve que escribir.   
Ya todos sabemos que Arthur Weasley es un fanático de las invenciones _muggle_... pues, ¿cómo creen que se sintió cuando recibió su primera televisión?   
  
Ahora lo sabrán...   
  
-o- 

-¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó! -decía la voz excitada de Arthur Weasley, padre de Ron y fanático de todo lo que sea _muggle_, a un confundido mensajero que cargaba una gran caja de cartón. 

-¿Qué es lo que llegó? -preguntó una señora bajita y rechoncha, acercándose a la puerta de la casa para ver mejor. 

-¡Nuestra primera _tevelisión_, Molly, cariño! -exclamó Arthur. 

-Oh -dijo Molly. Parecía ser que no le agradaba mucho la idea. 

-Disculpen... ¿Puede alguien firmar? Tengo que entregar paquetes en otras casas -dijo el mensajero. 

Arthur se apresuró a firmar, no sin anter sorprenderse ante el bolígrafo que el mensajero le había alcanzado. 

-¡_Increible_! ¿Se puede escribir con esto? -decía, asombrado, examinando el bolígrafo de cerca. 

Molly le dio un codazo, haciéndolo reaccionar. Arthur firmó el certificado de entrega y el mensajero se alejó de aquella casa irregular, formada por varios pisos inclinados. 

Arthur observaba la caja a la entrada de la casa como si estuviese llena de miles y miles de Galleons. Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la caja. 

-¡_Mobiliarbus_! -exclamó. La cajá se levantó unos centímetros del suelo y Arthur la guió hasta dentro de la casa. 

-Arthur, deberías calmarte un poco -advirtió Molly, indignada. 

Eso no era posible, Arthur ya había abierto la caja y sacado el aparato de televisión. Era un pequeño receptor de catorce pulgadas, a color. Por supuesto, era un verdadero tesoro para aquel mago fanático. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Ron, entrando a la cocina. 

Vale mencionar que esta historia transcurrió un año antes de que Ron entrara a Hogwarts, por lo que tanto él como su hermana menor, Ginny, se paseaban por la casa día tras día. 

-Tu padre compró un... un... eh... 

-Un _tevelisor_, Molly -dijo Arthur, entusiasta. 

-Sí, como sea... Voy a desgnomizar el jardín... Creo que va a ser más interesante que ver esto. 

Mientras Molly salía al patio (notoriamente molesta por aquel aparato _muggle_ en su propia cocina), Ron se acercaba al televisor. 

-¿Y para qué sirve esto? -preguntó, mientras su padre acababa de encontrar el manual de instrucciones. 

-Esto, hijo, es un maravilloso medio de comunicación _muggle_. Comunicación y entretenimiento. 

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo funciona? 

-No tengo ni la menor idea -sonrió Arthur-, pero seguro que este manual nos ayudará a instalar el equipo. 

Ron abrió los ojos en pánico. 

-¿_"Nos"_? -preguntó-. ¿Dijiste... _"NOS"_? 

-Por supuesto. Voy a necesitar ayuda para montar esto. Pero no te preocupes. Aquí lo explica todo -dijo, dándole una palmadita al manual de instrucciones, que lo estaba leyendo al revés. 

*** * ***

Apenas diez minutos más tarde, Ron, Ginny y el padre de estos se encontraban fuera de la casa, con la caja del televisor a un lado. Arthur observaba minuciosamente las indicaciones del manual. 

-Bueno... vamos a ver... Aquí dice que debemos colocar la antena en un lugar alto y despejado, para tener mejor recepción. 

Arthur buscó en la caja y sacó de ella una antena de televisión. 

-¿Para qué es el pararrayos? -preguntó Ron. 

-No es un pararrayos, hijo. 

-¿Es una veleta? -preguntó Ginny. 

-Es una antena -dijo su padre-. Sirve para hacer funcionar la _tevelisión_. A ver... -volvió a consultar el manual-... _"Colocar la antena en un lugar alto y despejado"_... 

Arthur observó la cima de la casa, que estaba inclinada, y luego pasó sus ojos a Ron. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Ron habló primero. 

-Tú puedes hacerlo, papá. 

Sonrió de forma estúpida, levantando ambos pulgares en apoyo, pero atajó el pedido con anticipación. Arthur volvió a observar el techo de la casa. 

-¿Y no puedes usar magia? -preguntó Ginny. 

-Sí, claro que puedo. Pero si voy a usar un elemento _muggle_, entonces mejor lo hago de la forma _muggle_, ¿verdad? 

-Sí, por supuesto, claro, seguro -dijo Ron. No parecía convencido. 

Un par de minutos después, Arthur había alcanzado la azotea tras subir por los escalones internos de la casa. Le gritaba las instrucciones a sus hijos, que aún estaban parados en el seguro y firme suelo de la Tierra. 

-¡Voy a instalar la antena! -gritó Arthur, emocionado. 

Ron le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. En el instante en que su padre les dio la espalda para instalar la antena, Ron observó a su hermanita. 

-Mamá te envió para darle a papá primeros auxilios, ¿verdad? 

-Sí, así es -dijo Ginny, con la mirada fija en su padre y señalando una pequeña maleta a su lado, en la que se podía leer _"Pociones curativas para magos descuidados"_. 

Se podía escuchar a Arthur, tarareando feliz mientras clavaba (literalmente) la antena en la azotea, gracias a un martillo. Cuando terminó, la entena estaba un poco torcida y doblada (efecto de los golpes), pero Arthur pensó que así estaba bien. 

-¡Listo! -le gritó a sus hijos-. ¡Voy a bajar! 

-Bueno, no creí que saliera ileso de esta -le susurraba Ron a Ginny. La chica asintió con la cabeza. 

*** * ***

Dentro de la casa, Arthur examinaba el aparato de TV mientras leía al manual. 

-A ver... Ya puse la antena... así que... oh, caramba. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron. 

-Parece ser que funciona con... -y sonrió de forma muy peligrosa-... _ecletricidad_... 

Ron, que ya se veia venir lo peor, trató de evitar todo tipo de riezgo personal. 

-Papá, no tenemos _ecletricidad_ aquí, ¿recuerdas? Es una casa de magos, no de _muggles_. 

-Sí, pero yo tengo una gran colección de pilas. ¡Quizá pueda hacer una lo bastanta grande! 

Ron abandonó el caso. 

Varias horas más tarde, y tras varias descargas eléctricas, Arthur y Ron amarraban las últimas dos pilas, una con la otra. Ambos tenían la cara llena de quemaduras (por las descargas) y el pelo hacia atrás. Bueno, a Arthur apenas se le notaba (por el hecho de que mostraba una abundante calva). 

-Bueno, eso debería bastar -decía, entusiasmado. 

-¿Seguro? ¿No van a estallar, como las últimas tres veces? -se alegró Ron. 

-No, ya no. Estoy seguro de que conecté bien los cables. 

Ron miró hacia un lado. Ginny se sonreía, con la maleta de primeros auxilios en una mano y un carrete de vendajes en la otra. Ron sacudió la cabeza, enojado, haciéndole saber que no necesitarían de sus cuidados... otra vez. 

Ron ayudó a su padre a cargar el paquete de pilas atadas hasta dejarlo junto al televisor. Arthur tomó nuevamente el manual de instrucciones y volvió a examinarlo, con la cara encendida en alegría. 

-Sí, sí... A ver... Doscientos veinte voltios... Las pilas deben tener más que suficiente... Bueno, ahora hay que conectar... la entena... al equipo de _tevelisión_. 

-¿Y cómo se hace eso? -preguntó Ginny, que intentaba pasarle algodón con alcohol a Ron por las heridas. 

Arthur buscó en la caja del televisor. Encontró un largo tramo de cable, atado y enrollado. 

-Según el manual, hay que unir la antena con el _tevelisor_, usando este cable -sonrió-. Voy a subir al techo, y de ahí lanzo el cable al suelo. 

Arthur le quitó el cable a Ron (lo examinaba con curiosidad) y corrió escaleras arriba. Ron volvió a evadir a Ginny y salió de la casa, esperando a que su padre alcanzase la azotea. 

-¿Todavía no se mató tratando? -preguntó Molly a su hijo, mientras corría a un grupo de gnomos por el jardín. 

-No, aún no... -dijo Ron, con la mirada fija en la antena doblada, en la cima de la casa. 

El señor Weasley apareció, finalmente, el el techo, saludando a Ron con la mano. Ron le devolvió el saludo y esperó a que lanzase el cable. Deseaba que se diese prisa, porque se observaban varias nubes negras, y Ron no quería esperar en la lluvia a que su fanático padre se cayese del techo. Pero eso iba a demorar. Arthur nunca había instalado uno de esos raros cables. No tenía idea, así que simplemente lo ató a la antena, a modo de soga. 

-¡Ahí va el cable! -gritó Arthur. 

Arrojó el cable a tierra. Ron lo tomó y lo llevó junto al televisor, en el interior de la casa. Ginny lo siguió. Una vez junto al aparato _muggle_, Ron buscó algún hoyo en el que introducir el final de aque cable, que terminaba en una especie de conector. Encontró un hoyo en el que la palabra _"Antena"_ se podía leer, grabada sobre el orificio. Ron conectó el cable con éxito. 

Arthur apareció en la cocina a los pocos segundos, jadeante y feliz. 

-¿Funciona? -se apresuró a preguntar. 

-No sé -dijo Ron. 

Arthur leyó el manual para ver cómo se encendía el aparato. Presionó un botón en el panel bajo la pantalla. No ocurrió nada. 

-¿No hay que conectar las baterias? -preguntó Ginny. 

Arthur y Ron la observaron con prontitud, y luego desviaron la mirada hacia las baterías, a un lado del televisor. Arthur se sonrojó. 

-Ah... Que tonto... Me olvidé, je... 

*** * ***

Ron seguía las indicaciones de su padre. Encontró el cable de energía, que terminaba en el clásico enchufe (aunque Ron no entendía para qué podía servir). 

-Ahora hay que conectar las pilas en ambas terminales -explicó el señor Weasley, refiriéndose a las pequeñas patitas metálicas del enchufe como "terminales"-. Ata un cable a una, y otro cable a la otra. Y... trata de no juntarlos. 

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Ron, mientras tomaba ambos cables al mismo tiempo. Lo siguiente fue un estallido y una pequeña explosión de chispas. Ron soltó los cables, a la vez que sus cabellos rojos se paraban de punta y emanaban humo-. Ah... ya entendí... 

Mientras el señor Weasley se encargaba de conectar los cables, Ginny sonreía y forcejeaba para aplicarle primeros auxilios a su hermano. 

-Bueno, ya está -dijo Arthur. Las pilas estaban conectadas al televisor. 

El señor Weasley volvió a presionar el botón de encendido. Esta vez, el televisor funcionó. Molly regresó del jardín en ese momento, y en cuanto vio el aparato _muggle_ encendido, dio media vuelta y regresó al jardín. 

-¿Esto es _tevelisión_? -preguntó Ginny. 

La pantalla mostraba interferencia y el clásico zumbido que torturaba los oidos a Ron. 

-Los _muggles_ están locos, ¿no? -preguntó Ron, tapándose los oidos por el ruido. 

-Qué raro... debería funcionar... -decía Arthur-. Tal vez es la antena. Voy a conectarla mejor. Ron, ve afuera y dime si la _tevelisión_ muestra algo. Ginny, tú te quedas aquí y le avisas a Ron cuando la _tevelisión_ funcione bien. 

No les dio tiempo a contestar. Arthur corrió escaleras arriba. Ron emitió un suspiro de paciencia y salió afuera. 

Observó la antena en la azotea. El cielo estaba cubierto y parecía que llovería en cualquier instante. Arthur apareció en la azotea y comenzó a ajustar la antena. 

-¿Se ve algo? -preguntó desde lo alto. 

Ron miró a Ginny a través de la entrada a la cocina. Ella le negó con la cabeza. 

-Nada -dijo Ron. 

Arthur continuó forcejeando con la antena. Molly regresó al interior de la casa. 

-Ron, cariño, mejor entra. Va a llover -le anunció. 

-Sí, ya voy -no apartaba los ojos de su padre-. Parece que papá va a insistir. 

Arthur no iba a rendirse. Estaba seguro que el problema estaba en la antena. Pensó en volver a conectar el cable, así que deshizo el nudo y volvió a atarlo, pero con más fuerza. 

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó. 

-Nada aún -le gritaba Ron, observando a su hermanita. 

Comenzó a llover, con debilidad. Ron quería meterse a la casa, pero sabía que su padre no sería detenido por unas pocas gotas. 

-¡Ah, ya sé qué pasa! -dijo Arthur, de repente-. ¡Lo estoy haciendo mal! 

_"Qué novedad..."_, pensaba Ron. Arthur forcejeó un poco con la antena y la sacó del techo. El cable aún estaba atado a esta. 

-¡Ron, ya sé lo que está mal! -levantó la antena sobre su cabeza, apuntando a las nubes-. ¡No debí doblar la antena! ¡Seguramente debía...! 

¡BUM! 

Hubo un gran estruendo, y una luz cegadora que obligó a Ron a cubrirse los ojos. Escuchó pasos que salían de la cocina y se detenían junto a él. 

-¿Qué fue eso? -se escuchó decir a su madre. 

Ron volvió a mirar. Su madre y su hermana estaban frente a él. Levantó la vista hacia la azotea... Se llevó una mano a la cara. 

-Te _dije_ que esa cosa era un pararrayos... 

Arthur Weasley, aturdido y humeante, sostenía la ahora quemada antena del televisor en sus manos, en lo alto de la azotea, justo después de ser alcanzado por un rayo. 

*** * ***

-No, no... estoy bien... estoy... ¡AAAYYYY! 

Ginny le pasaba algodón embebido en alcohol a su padre, por las heridas. 

-¡Espero que esto te enseñe, Arthur! -le replicaba su esposa-. ¡Las invenciones _muggle_ deben quedarse con los _muggles_! 

Arthur estaba recostado en su cama, aún quemado, pero notoriamente mejor. Sostuvo a Ginny con una mano, para evitar ser atacado por sus cuidados de primeros auxilios. 

-Sí, sí... Es verdad... No vuelvo a intentarlo, nunca más. 

Molly emitió una risa despectiva. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposo como para tragarse esa mentira. 

-Voy a preparar la comida... Mejor que descanses y dejes todas esas ideas locas de lado, por ahora, al menos. 

La señora Weasley salió de la habitación con rapidez, justo en el instante en que Ron entraba al recinto. Se acercó a la cama de su padre mientras Ginny seguía intentando darle cuidados. 

-¿Un punto en contra para los _muggles_, entonces? -sonrió Ron. 

-Para nada... Sólo fue un accidente. Seguro que a los _muggles_ le pasa todo el tiempo... Pobrecitos. 

-Sí, sí, claro... Lo siguiente que dirás es que puedes modificar nuestro auto para que vuele, ¿no? 

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par. Sonrió de manera peligrosa. Ron se lamentó haberle mencionado esa idea. 

-_Podría_... -comenzó su padre, pero lo interrumpió su hijo. 

-¡Ni te atrevas! No ahora... Y, a propósito, ya le encontré uso a la antena del _tevelisor_. 

-Pensé que Molly había arrojado todo a la basura -preguntó extrañado el señor Weasley. 

-Sí, pero le pedí la antena -sonrió Ron-. Ya encontré a alguien que le está dando un muy buen uso. 

Escaleras abajo, en la cocina de la casa, junto a la pared, Errol, la lechuza de la familia, descansaba alegre en su nueva percha de acero para lechuzas: la aún doblada, aún quemada, antena de televisión. 

**-FIN-**


End file.
